User blog:Leobionic103/Andi in Training
Chapter 1 : Big New ! Andi : Hey, Emma thanks you so much for making me a guardian. Emma : In training ! Andi : I know, I know, but I'm just so happy Emma : Your gonna be even more happier for what I did for u Andi : What did u do, tell me NOW ! Emma : I got the council into training u to be a guardian Andi : What ! Really! thanks Emma Emma : I kn ... Andi interrupts emma Andi : Really thank u A few seconds later the council shows Agamemnon : Were he for Andi Cruz Andi : It wasn't me Emma : I don't think they're here cause your in trouble I think there here for something else Agamemnon : She's right Desdamona : Were here to start your guardian training Andi : Really ! Lily : Yup, are you ready Andi : You know I am, I just have to go home and pack up Lily : Its alright, we've set something up Andi : What do you mean AGAMEMNON : You'll SEE later Andi : ok Desdamona: We shall go The five teleport to a huge place Andi and Emma : Wow Agamemnon : Welcome to G.I.T Academy Lily : Oh and if u were wondering G.I.T means guardians in Training Andi : Yeah, yeah I knew that Emma : This place is so cool Desdamona : I know, I'm the architect, so are u ready for a tour Andi : U bet I am Lily : Let's go Chapter 2 : The Welcome Home The group enters a room and Andi already guesses what it is Andi : The cafeteria ! Lily : Yup Andi : Great because I'm starving Lily : All you have to do is tell the mirror what u want to the mirror and boom you've got your meal Andi : Wow Mirror : How may I help u Andi : hmmm, can I get a chocolate, banana, cherry bombshell shake The others stare at her with a disgusting face while mirror prepares her shake. A flash of gold light shoots out of the mirror onto the counter and the shake appears. Andi grabs it Andi : Thats so cool The others are still looking at her with a disgusting face Andi : What, don't judge it if u haven't tasted it, it good u should try it The others : Yeah , no thank Agamemnon : Shall we continue They enter a room with a group of kids sparring , playing with they're guardian powers , gossiping, and teachers instructors , instructing them Andi : Wow, what is this place Lily : This is the training area , where u train your guardians powers and your physical abilities Andi : Cool I can't wait to start training Emma : Then let's continue They enter a room with s two long tables and a protector It's filled with lots of bookshelf Desdamona : This is the learning room Agamemnon : You'll learn about the history of guardians and witches Andi : Oh brother Emma : Andy this can probably help u become a better guardian Andi : Yeah , Yeah Lily : Ok , now I'll take u to your lair Andi : Lair ?!! Lily : Yup , Emma are you coming Agamemnon : She can't Desdamona : We have to talk to her about important things Lily : Oh , ok, Andi let's go Andi : Alright see u later Emma Emma : ok The two enter this huge empty room Lily : This is your lair Andi : Wheresthe , lair stuff Lily : We have to decorate it Andi : Oh They start working until the lair is finally finished Andi : Yes where fifinished Lily : Now we have to go to the council's office Andi : ok They go to the council office and are ready for what they have to say Desdamona : Great she's here , Andi stand over there in that circle Andi : Ok Andi : What are we doing Emma : Well since you're a human we have to perform a different ceremony on you. We're gonna give you a tint of my blood to turn u into a witch/human hybrid. Andi : Why can't u guys just do the regular ceremony Desdamona : Because in order for you to posses the guardian powers u have to be a powerless witch . Andi : Oh , and Emma are u ok About this Emma : sure anyways I promised u you'll become a guardian Andi : ok start the ceremony Emma : Everyone knows I'm in love with candy , put a tint of my blood into Andi An aura appears around the two girl a magenta/ pink color around Emma and a light purple that fade into sky blue color around Andi. Then a beam of energy shoots from Emma into Andi. Emma aura fade away but Andi's doesn't . Agamemnon : Andi's aura should have disappeared by now Then all of a sudden a storm breaks out in the room every one is screaming until it's gone Andi : What was that Emma : I think it was u Chapter 3 : Training Time part 1 Andi : What do u mean Lily : I think what Emma is trying to say is that it was u because you still had an aura around you and it adds on because since u now have a tint a the chosen blood you are a powerful guardian Andi : So I'm like a super guardian Lily : u can say that Andi : is that it Desdamona : unfortunately no , there is another ceremony Andi : Oh great what is it Agamemnon : it's simple it's just the guardian in Training inductee ceremony Andi : Oh , what's that Agamemnon : you'll see Desdamona tells Andi to sit in front of her with Agamemnon and Lily at her side. They ask her three simple questions Lily : Do you pledge to obey every instructor and learn about the history of witches and guardians Andi : I do Desdamona : Do yo pledge to use the physical abilities and powers of a guardian wisely Andi : I do Agamemnon : Do you pledge to keep witches, guardians, and the whole magic realm a secret Andi : I, I do Agamemnon, Desdamona, and Lily : We know declare u a guardian in training Andi : Yes finally Lily : Oh and here take this bracelet it heaps when we need to u Andi : Oh ok Andi : I gotta go home it's late bye Andi and Emma leaveAnd the next day here at beachside 7 Emma : Hey Andi you wanna go scrapbook at my house Andi : No thanks ill just ..... wait my bracelet is beeping Emma : that means the council wants u Andi : I better go but how will I get there the entrance is also the way at school Emma : ill just teleport u Andi : thank u so much Emma : No big deal Emma teleport Andi to the magic realm Lily : Great Andi's here, Agamemnon : are u ready to start training Andi : Yes Lily :well get ready for the ride because it's a long one Andi : cookbook The story isn't perfect it's unique though and I hope u like it. If you want to see more chapters just let me know Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts